Wanted You More
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: Maka loved him. Soul loved her. But one incident ruined it all. Will there be a chance for them to be together? SONGFIC. Wanted you More by Lady Antebellum


**I kept waitin' for a reason**

**In a call that never came**

**No I never saw it comin'**

**Something in you**

**Must have changed**

Soul wasn't blind to see that Maka had changed ever since that incident with Crona. He almost died protecting her, yet he acted as if it never happened. Maka took all the sadness and locked it inside her; he knew she was blaming herself for what had happened. She had changed from a happy energetic girl to a depressed rut.

**All the words unspoken**

**Promises broken**

**I cried for so long**

**Wasted too much time**

**Should have seen the signs**

**Now I know what went wrong**

Maka had never said a word about the incident since she had promised to become strong like Soul. But…she felt like she never did. She was still depressed about what had happened to her partner; how he had stood in front of the blade just to save her life. She had cried for days and hid it from everyone else. She didn't bother tell Soul because he'll just say he did it for her. He didn't know that she loves him…

**I guess I wanted you more**

**And lookin' back now I'm sure**

**I wanted you more**

**I guess I wanted you more**

Though unspoken, both teens knew that they wanted each other; mentally and physically, yet no one had the courage to speak about it. They thought one will reject the other, but the truth was….they loved each other.

**All the nights we spent talking**

**Of the plans we wanted out of life**

**Makin' plans and dreams together**

**I wish I'd seen I was just too blind..**

Soul knew Maka wants to turn him into a Death Scythe that'll surpass even Spirit. But he knew she also wants to travel the world and search for her mother. Maka, on the other hand, knew that Soul wants to play his music one day on a big stage. Though it seemed just a small dream, for them, it was their lives.

They had made dreams and plans together, yet none would admit that they wanted to be with each other.

**My heart was open**

**Exposed and hopin' **

**For you, to put it on the line**

Maka had waited for the day she could admit her feelings for him. Right timing when they were sent to Italy. She wanted to tell him how she really feels about him after the mission, but the incident happened. Her heart was shattered to pieces. _Why would you do that? Don't leave me, please. You're the only one I have._

**But in the end, it seemed**

**There was no room for me**

**Still I tried, but you changed your mind**

Soul thought she wanted someone else. She had grown distant from him; seeing as she never spoke to him. She only talks to him if its mission related conversations. There was nothing left of their happy relationship…and it's all because of him.

**I guess I wanted you more**

**And lookin' back now I'm sure**

**I wanted you more**

**I guess I wanted you more**

Maka wanted him more than anything else in the world. She loved him. She desired him. But why must her heart tell her that it was no use? That Soul deserves someone better than her?

Soul didn't question his feelings for his meister. It grew stronger every single day he was with her, yet….it was way too much. He couldn't hold it all in any longer.

_I have to do this._

**Oh, I don't need you**

**I don't need you anymore…**

Maka didn't need Soul to protect her anymore. She wanted him to be safe, not to be harmed because of her. _I want you to live, Soul. I want you…_

**I guess I wanted you more**

**And lookin' back now I'm sure**

**I wanted you more**

**I guess I wanted you more**

"_Soul!"_

_He fell down on the ground, blood already pooling around him. She stared at the gaping wound at his chest, blood flowing. _

_She fell to her knees in shock, hot stream of tears falling delicately from her eyes. "Soul! SOUL!" she cried, shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Don't leave me, please.."_

_Maka blamed herself for what just happened. She didn't even bother looking at Stein and Crona's battle outside. She only cared for her partner. _

_In the heat of the moment, she pressed her lips against his. She didn't care what would happen to anyone right now. She cared only for HIM. She pulled away. "I love you, Soul."_

**I don't need you**

**I don't need you anymore**

"I don't need you to protect me anymore." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Soul looked at her, averting his gaze from the T.V.

Maka blushed slightly. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Yes."  
"Are you sure that you're sure that you're sure?"

"YES, YOU BAKA!" She yelled. "Maka-chop!"

She slammed the book to his skull again, leaving a painful-looking indent.

"Ow…"

Maka stifled a laugh. "Sorry." She said. "And I love you."

"WHAT?!" Soul yelped.

"Nothing…"

"Are you-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE!"

Maka huffed then stood. "Goodnight." She said then stormed back to her room. "You're lucky I'm in love with you." Then slammed the door.

She was about to shut her eyes and go to sleep when she heard his voice. _"I love you too."_

* * *

**If I get reviews, there will be a part two!**


End file.
